


Release

by Reedusslut_red



Category: Andrew Lincoln - Fandom, Friends, Leedus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead, co-stars - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Sucking, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Eventual Sex, Fingering, Flandus mention, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Homosexual, Leedus, M/M, Man on Man, Norman Reedus/Sean Patrick Flanery mention, Normandy - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn, Rickyl, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexuality, Smut, Sword Fighting, bulge, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few hours at the bar, Norman carried a drunken Andrew back to their hotel room. It’s been an exhausting couple of weeks for them, going from place to place to promote the new season of The Walking Dead, from con panels to interviews, from filming commercials to taking time to talk and taking pictures with fans. As much as they loved all of it both men were exhausted. They needed a release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            After a few hours at the bar, Norman carried a drunken Andrew back to their hotel room. It’s been an exhausting couple of weeks for them, going from place to place to promote the new season of _The Walking Dead,_ from con panels to interviews, from filming commercials to taking time to talk and taking pictures with fans. As much as they loved all of it both men were exhausted. They needed a release. 

            “Almost there.” Norman huffed, dragging a barely conscious Andrew Lincoln behind him. “Where’s your keys?” Norman asked him.

            Andrew mumbled something inaudible.

            “Come on Andy.” Norman helped his friend stand up straight. “I’ve had more than you to drink and you’re more shit faced than me.” He slurred.

            “Pants.” Andrew managed.

            Norman grunted. He shoved his hand in his friend’s front pockets and found nothing. He turned Andy around, making him face the hallway wall. Andrew leaned against the wall for support. He chuckled as he felt Norman’s hands grope his ass.

            “You love my ass don’t you lover boy?” He half laughed and half slurred.

            “Shut up.” Norman chuckled. “I can’t find your key card.”

            “Oh that’s a problem.” Andrew laughed.

            “Yeah it is smartass. Where the fuck you gonna sleep now?”

            “With you of course.” Andrew said matter-of-factly, turning around to face him again.

            Norman huffed. He could feel his cheeks become warm. “You’re drunk.”

            “Yes.” Andrew nudged his face closer to Norman’s. “Yes I am.” He laughed.

            “Fuck me! Come one then let’s get you to bed you drunk idiot.” Norman teased. He placed Andy’s arm around his shoulder and walked further down the hall to his room. He took the key card out of his pocket and swiped his door lock. Stumbling, Norman managed to sit Andy down the large love seat his suite room.

            “I’ll get some water and Tylenol.” Norman mumbled. When he came back a toll glass of water and tablets, Andrew was fast asleep. He smirked looking over his friend and co-star sprawled out in the couch. He placed the water and pills on the table next to the couch. He thought about moving him but decided against it, not wanting to disturb Andy’s slumber.

            Norman plugged Andrew’s phone along with his on the charger and grabbed an extra blanket from the bedroom. He walked back to his passed out friend on the couch and unfolded the blanket. He removed Andrew’s shoes and placed his legs straight on the sofa. Norman was about to cover him with a blanket when he noticed something. Andrew had a boner. He licked his lips and swallowed. He knew it’s been a while since Andrew had sex having herd him confide in his personal life many times. Andrew and his wife were having problems in the bedroom. Norman sighed and covered up his friend with the blanket. He was about to walk away when Andrew called out to him.

            “Me’n it?”

            “What?” Norman asked.

            “Did you mean it?” Andrew stirred, opening his eyes again.

            “Mean what?”

            “You said fuck me. Did you mean it?”

            Norman blushed again.

            “Am I making you uncomfortable lover boy?” Andrew snickered.

            “You’re drunk Andy. I don’t think you know what you’re saying.”

            “Oh I know…I know.” He whispered, sitting up now. “You knew this was gonna happen someday.”

            “Ask me when you’re sober.” Norman replied.

            “But I want it now.” Andrew wined.

            Norman couldn’t help but smirk.

            “Please help…” Andrew palmed his erection. “It kind of hurts.” He said sheepishly.

            Norman felt his own dick twitch in his pants. He thought about Andy sometimes in that way but he never actually believed it would happen someday. Hell he was positive Andrew was completely heterosexual, unlike him. Norman was never afraid to admit that he was open to explore his sexuality. Hell he already explored with Flanery.

            “Come on Normy. I know you feel the same way.” Andrew pleaded.

            Norman licked his lips again and hesitantly sat next to him. “Are you sure?” He asked.

            Andrew signed and opened his pants. “I’m sure.”

            Norman nodded. He helped Andy free his erection. Andrew’s cock was so hard it pulsated against his hand. Norman gave him a few experimental strokes and watched as his best friend threw his head back and moaned.

            “Fuck yes.” Andrew hissed, thrusting his hips up.

            Encouraged by his actions, Norman began pumping the other younger faster. He loved the sounds coming from Andy’s mouth as he worked his hard-on. He could feel his own manhood hardening. Norman dropped to his knees in front of Andy; he helped him remove his shoes and jeans before placing his legs on his shoulder.

            “Norman…” Andrew moaned.

            “Relax I’ll take care of you Andy.”

            Andrew shut his eyes tightly and groaned when he felt Norman’s tongue on the head of his swollen erection. Norman gave him a few teasing licks on the shaft of his dick and around the already leaking head before fully placing his lips around Andrew’s cock. He began moving his head upon and down on his best friend’s groin. Andrew loved every second of it. He never admitted out loud and certainly not to Norman, but he always fantasied about the older man giving him head, among other things.

            “Fuck Normy…you’re gonna make me cum.” Andrew whimpered.

            Norman bobbed his head faster, making sure to swirl his tongue around the tip. He grabbed Andrew’s hips and pulled him forward on the couch. Norman moved his hand down to cup his balls, he knew Andy was close. Norman slowed to an almost stop and then removed his mouth from Andy’s erection making the man beneath him whimper and shiver in the loss of contact. Norman licked his middle finger, coating with a thick coat of saliva before slowly inserting his digit inside Andrew’s entrance. He slowly pushed his finger in, testing his friend’s limits. When Andrew didn’t stop him he continued.

            Norman worked his puckered whole gradually opening Andrew’s tight whole up for him before inserting another digit. He leisurely picked up his speed, fingering Andrew’s pucker faster and deeper. Norman loved the look of ecstasy in his best friend’s face. He never once imagined he would be doing this to him, he fantasied for sure. Norman was gaining more courage every time Andrew bucked his hips up and whimpered. He curved his fingers upwards, finding Andrew’s prostate and smirked at his sudden yelp.

            “Ohhh fuck…” Andy moaned loudly.

             Norman placed his lips on his best friend’s manhood once more and continued sucking on his swollen member. Andrew’s legs were shaking against his shoulders, making Norman move his mouth faster. Seconds later Andrew was cumming, without warning, he couldn’t even help it. The pleasure of having Norman’s fingers inside of him while sucking him off was too great. Norman swallowed his best friend’s seed sloppily, drops of semen leaving his mouth and dribbling down his chin as he swallowed what he could.   

            He smirked, whipping his chin. The image of Andrew coming undone and now spread out in the couch was one that Norman would never forget. He got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving Andy to recompose himself. “There’s extra pillows, blankets and towels in the closet.” Norman shouted form the bathroom. He removed his clothing down to his boxers and to check on his phone when he found Andrew spread out in his bed.

            “Comfortable?” He chuckled.

            “Hmm.” Andrew sighed. He shifted his body to the other side of the bed to make room for Norman. He patted the bed, signaling Norman to lay down next to him. “I gotta take of you baby.” He said sleepily.

            Norman laughed. “You sure you’re up for that?”

            Andrew opened his eyes and lifted his head up from the pillow. “It’s not fair I’m the only one that gets to cum tonight.”

            “You don’t have to…” Norman shrugged, blushing again.

            “Norman…you just sucked my dick while I came and whimpered like a little girl. I think it’s time to get past modesty don’t you?”

            Norman smiled.

            “Come now lover boy. Let’s take care of you.”

            Norman jumped in bed next to his best friend who immediately embraced him. For the first they actually kissed, tongues and everything. Andy moved down on Norman’s body lazily. He kissed his neck, collarbone, chest and then stopped to suck on his nipples. Norman groaned. Andrew circled his tongue around Norman’s nipple, sucking and biting softly before moving to the other. He brought his hand down grab Norman’s bulge thought his briefs. He massaged his friend’s fully erect cock through the cotton material. 

            “You need this just as badly as me.” Andrew mumbled. He dipped his large hand down Norman’s boxers and grabbed his member. “Big boy. You’re a big boy aren’t you.”

            He removed Norman’s last piece of clothing from him and admired his best friend fully naked form before him. Andrew licked his lips at the side of Norman’s engorged manhood resting against his stomach. He grab his shaft and slowly began pumping him. Norman couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he thrusted his cock up into Andy’s hand.

            “Fuck Andy please…” He begged.

            “Please what lover boy?”

            “Suck my cock.” Norman gasped, making Andy grin.

            “With pleasure.” Andrew replied before bending down taking Norman’s full lengh in his mouth all at once.

            “Fuuuckk…” Norman drawled.

            Unlike Norman, Andrew bobbed his head up and down on his best friend’s cock, almost gagging from the size of his length.

            “You’re so big baby.” Andrew moaned. He licked Norman’s cock lazily, encircling the large head of his penis with his tongue. He used his hand to stroke him up and down while rotating his hand on his shaft. Andrew rhythmically worked on Norman’s cock with his hand and mouth, dragging his tongue up in down on the back of his shaft.

            “Fuck you’re so good.” Norman gasped.

            Andrew hummed with Norman’s cock inside of his mouth, the vibration sending a new wave of pleasure to Norman. With his other hand, he gripped his balls and rotated around his palm. Andrew could feel Norman’s balls draw up in his hand and he knew he was close.

            “Gonna cum…” He moaned.

            Andrew worked faster until he felt Norman’s hot liquid spurt down his throat. He slowed his movements down, making sure to drink everything Norman had to offer him. He released Norman’s cock with a loud pop, letting it rest against his stomach again. Andrew gave Norman’s groin a few more puppy licks before withdrawing from the older man’s body. He kissed his way up his body, nibbling on Norman’s neck before finally kissing him again. They made out for a few more moments before Andrew collapsed next to Norman.

            “You taste so good. Like I always thought you would.” Andrew said after a while.

            Norman laid still trying to regain his breath again. He started at the roof contemplating what just happened. “Andy?” He asked after a while.

            “Hmm?”

            “The fuck just happened?”

            “Two friends just helped each other out that’s’ all.” He replied with eyes closed.

            “Andy?”

            “Hmm?”

            Norman looked next to him and saw Andrew falling back to a slumber. “Goodnight.” He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

 

            “So last night…” Norman started nervously.

            “Yeah?” Andrew looked at Norman and sighed. “Look no one has to know, no one’s is gonna know don’t worry Norman.”

            “That’s not it.”

            Andrew frowned. “I’m pretty sure you enjoyed yourself.”

            “I did!” Norman protested.

            “Then what is it?”

            “Just wondering where we stand. That’s all.” Norman shuffled his feet.

            “I told you. We’re just friends helping each other out Normy. I’m attracted to you and you obviously feel the same right?”

            “Yeah…what about your wife?”

            “She already thinks we’re fucking.” Andrew snickered. “It won’t matter either way. It’s not like she’ll file for divorce. I mean there’s obviously something here.” He motioned between them, walking closer to Norman. “I’ve never been attractive to a man before, I’m not gay.”

            “I didn’t think you were.” Norman answered quickly.

            “It doesn’t scare me what happened last night.” Andy continued. “Hell I know I dreamed about it more times than I should’ve.”

            Norman licked his lips smirking. “Yeah?”

            Andrew put his hand on his hip smiling. “You rub up on me every change you get on set or elsewhere.” He gestured to Norman. “You don’t hear me complaining.” He smirked. “Well, teasingly sometimes yeah. But that’s because you do it in front of everyone.”

            Norman chuckled, taking another step closer to Andy. “So I should only rub against you in private?” He asked, grinding his crotch against Andrew’s leg while placing his hand on his stomach.

            “Norman you horn dog. But yes, only in private.” Andy grinned before nuzzling his face in Norman’s neck.

            Norman growled and grabbed Andrew’s thick curly locks to draw his head back, making the younger man yelp in surprise. He attacked his lips, kissing him with full force as their tongues battled for control. Norman grabbed Andy’s ass, thrusting the younger man to him. They kissed and humped each other like horny teenagers. Both men could feel their bulges growing to fully erect. They pawed at each other, groping as much of each other as possible as they attempted to remove the other’s clothing.  

            Once they finally stood naked, they continued to hungrily devour each other as their bodies furiously kneaded against one another. Their swollen cocks were trapped against their bodies, making the friction almost unbearable. They groaned in unison feeling their hard members rubbing against one another.

            Both men moved to the bed, huffing as they dropped on the matress. Norman was on top. They continued to kiss and grind against each other; neither could get enough friction it seemed.

            “Fuck your cock feels so good against mine.” Andy moaned when they separated.

            Norman rotated his hips in circular motions, trapping their erections together. They both moaned again. Andrew gripped two handfuls of Norman’s ass, pulling his body to his.

            “Hmm you like that?” Norman growled.

            “Fuck yes.” Andrew gasped.

            They kissed again before Andrew turned them over, making him to be the one on top now. He moved his lips down from Norman’s lips to his neck, sucking and nibbling on his flesh before moving further down. He kissed and nipped Norman’s collarbone and chest before capturing a nipple in his mouth. Norman breathed harshly while he rotated his hips again.

            “So fucking hard.” Andrew moaned before taking Norman’s other nipple in his mouth.

            He moved down to Norman’s cock. He gave the older man beneath him a few sloppy licks before enveloping his mouth on his head and swirling his tongue around the slit. Norman growled again in pleasure, he thrusted his hips up to Andy’s mouth. Andrew happily obliged, taking Norman’s full length in his dark cavern. He licked the few drops of pre-cum Norman released and hummed.

            “Taste so good Norm… I love your cock.”

            “Fuck…” Norman dragged.

            He gave him a few more lazy licks before removing his mouth from Norman’s groin, much to Norman’s displeasure.

            “I want you to fuck me.” Andrew said.

            Norman raised an eyebrow.

            Andrew moved to Norman’s side getting on his hands and knees. “Please Norm…” He begged.

            Norman didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly got up and maneuvered behind his best friend. He licked his fingers, coating them with saliva making sure they were nice and wet for Andrew. He rubbed his moist digits against the puckered entrance, making Andy gasp. Norman licked his fingers again, applying enough moisture to push them inside. With his middle and ring finger, Norman slowly propelled his digits inside Andrew’s butt whole. He pumped his best friend and now lover slowly at first, making sure to move his fingers around his inner walls. Subsequently, he procced to add more pressure and push inside Andrew’s entrance harder.

            “Ahhh…”Andrew moaned, shutting his eyes and pushing his ass back to Norman’s hand.

            “You want more?”

            “Yess!” He hissed.

            “More what?” Norman teased.

            “Please.” Andrew whimpered.

            “What do you want Andy?”

            “Your cock baby I want your cock! Oh god please fuck me.”

            Norman chuckled. “I’m not God but close enough.” He stroked himself a few times before lining up the tip of his penis to Andrew’s entrance. He rubbed his engorged head up and down the crack of his ass a few times before slowly pushing himself in.

            Andrew moaned and flinched.

            “Hurts?” Norman asked.

            “Just…go slow at first kay? You’re so big Normy.”

            “I will.”

            Norman pushed himself inside a little more. He waited while Andrew adjusted to his girth. He wasn’t even half way in yet but he could tell Andrew was having trouble accommodating to his thick erection. He pushed a little bit more and waited again. Norman was having trouble himself to not just burry himself balls deep into Andy’s ass, he was so tight. Finally, Norman pushed the rest of his shaft all the way in. Andrew groaned and yelped, shifting his body to the side a little as he took all of Norman’s glory. He waited until Andy was comfortable and began to move again, he slowly pushed himself inside his lover’s ass.

            He drove his cock in and out unhurriedly before gradually picking up his speed. Andrew began moaning and whimpering shamelessly. He pushed his ass back against Norman, making the older man growl. Norman slapped his ass cheeks, accomplishing another whimper from Andrew. He grabbed the younger man’s hips with force and began driving in and out of his puckered whole faster.  

            “Fuck yesss…” Andrew moaned.

            Norman growled. “You’re so fuckin tight.”

            Norman moved his right arm up Andy’s back. He grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling Andrew’s head back as he fucked him deeper. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room. Norman could feel Andrew’ legs started to shake against his. He molded his body on top of him, bringing his leg up as Norman continued to pound his iron inside of Andrew. He bit his shoulder, causing Andy to moan huskily.

            “Hmmm I’m gonna…fuck Norman! I’m gonna cum. Baby I’m so close.” He groaned.

            Norman thrusted fasted and deeper upon hearing Andrew’s desperate cries. He shifted his body, while still impaling Andrew with his cock, so he could reach his hand down and grab Any’s cock in his fist. He pumped the younger man at the same speed his hips moved. With a grunt and a yelp, Andrew came hard and long, sending four spurts of his semen all over the bed.

Norman slowed down to an almost stop, grunting and breathing harshly as he felt Andy’s walls squeeze his member. He waited for his lover to calm down from his orgasm before driving his cock fast again, feeling his own orgasm nearing. Norman fucked him deep and in a steady pace as he felt his ball draw up. He pushed his member as far as it would inside Andrew, compelling the other men to shutter beneath him.

“Gonna cum now.” He huffed. He gave Andrew a few more slow but hard thrusts, feeling his own climax overtake him. He rotated his hips a few times, feeling his warm thick liquid leave his manhood. Norman grunted and moaned, his cock extremely sensitive to touch. He almost collapsed on top of the younger man from sheer pleasure and exhaustion.

“That was so good.” Andrew sighed.

            “Mhm.” Norman grunted in agreement. “So tight.” He said referring to Andrew’s glory whole. “Feel like I’m still cumin’.” He sighed, making Andy chuckle.

            Norman dropped to his side, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes. Sleep was only a corner away from both men. They laid next to each other quietly, just enjoying the other’s company. Andrew was right, no one has to know, and this was going to be their dirty little secret.  


End file.
